Hate and Love
by Moki Chi
Summary: Odiavam tudo um sobre o outro. Porque ainda assim se amavam? Não sabiam a resposta. Não sabiam o que iria acontecer, o que iriam fazer. Só sabiam que o melhor era aproveitar o momento. Teriam tempo suficiente para pensar. Mesmo que longe um do outro. Yaoi


Olá! Mais uma fic minha! Espero que gostem! E quero receber reviews gente, se não não dá pra continuar! Desestimula muito isso... u_u'

* * *

Estavam lutando a algum tempo em uma clareira depois de uma longa discussão. A clareira já estava praticamente destruída pelos golpes. Caíram deitados, ainda acordados. Ambos já estavam bem machucados e cansados.

O loiro suspirou irritado, fechando os olhos azuis, como o céu acima deles, com raiva. Não entendia as atitudes do moreno caído a sua frente. Por mais que tentasse, e isso o deixava com raiva, frustrado, até mesmo fazia com que o odiasse. Abriu os olhos, voltando a olhar para o céu. Ouviu um barulho e notou que o outro se levantava, ficando sentado. Imitou o gesto do moreno, ficando frente a frente com ele, notando que ele estava com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante ali. Sua expressão passou a demonstrar irritação. Ouviu um suspiro e viu o moreno abrir a boca pra falar.

- Eu te odeio.

A irritação era ainda mais visível no rosto do loiro que já abria a boca para retrucar, mas parou ao ver que o moreno abria a boca mais uma vez para continuar.

- Odeio tudo sobre você...

- Eu já entendi que me odeia idi-

- Eu te amo... Naruto.

- O QUE?!

O olhava incrédulo. Nunca pensara que um dia ouviria isso dele. Suspirou e fechou os olhos de novo, mas dessa vez, de nervosismo. Ele sabia o que sentia pelo moreno. Havia demorado pra perceber. Demorado _até demais_, mas agora sabia. Sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Se o moreno odiava tudo sobre ele... Por que o amava?

- Você odeia tudo sobre mim... Por que ainda assim você me ama?

- Eu não sei.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Amos olhavam para o chão perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, sentindo a brisa daquela tarde esvoaçar seus cabelos e acariciar suas faces. Naruto passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente o deixando ainda mais bagunçado, fechando os olhos com força, soltando em seguida outro suspiro carregado de nervosismo. Sentiu o olhar do moreno fixado em si e abriu os olhos, ainda olhando para o chão. Soltou mais um suspiro, voltando a falar.

- Eu odeio tudo sobre você. Odeio a maneira como age... Sasuke.

- Hmm...

Sentiu o olhar de Sasuke se desviar para algum outro ponto qualquer, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele. Apenas fechou a mão, aumentando a força aos poucos, cravando as unhas na pele, quase a perfurando. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para continuar, mas dessa, queria estar olhando nos olhos negros do outro.

- Sasuke, olha pra mim.

Viu que o moreno, que olhava para o lado, não tinha gostado da súbita ordem, fazendo uma cara de desgosto, mas ele obedeceu. Fixou seus olhos nos do loiro, mantendo um contato visual.

- Eu te amo.

Os olhos de Sasuke demonstraram a surpresa que sentiu ao ouvir a declaração do loiro, mas logo voltaram a frieza e indiferença habituais. Fechou os olhos quebrando o contato visual que mantinha com Naruto dando um pequeno sorriso irônico, quando voltou a abrir os olhos repetiu a pergunta do outro.

- Você odeia tudo sobre mim... Por que ainda assim você me ama?

Naruto também sorriu, mas um sorriso mais aberto que logo se tornou uma breve gargalhada, que ao terminar, deixou uma expressão serena e um sorriso no rosto do loiro e uma expressão, mesmo que de leve, confusa no moreno.

- Eu não sei. Realmente não sei.

Naruto voltou a abaixar a cabeça olhando para o chão e Sasuke deu um de seus típicos sorrisos de lado. O moreno se levantou e caminhou em direção ao outro, que permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Tinha reparado nos movimentos de Sasuke, mas preferiu continuar a olhar o chão, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver que o moreno tinha se ajoelhado no espaço entre suas pernas. Sentiu as mãos do outro em seu rosto, o fazendo olhar para cima e voltar ao contato visual de antes. Seu coração voltou a bater mais acelerado que antes. Sasuke aproximava os rostos lentamente e Naruto sentia seu rosto esquentar. Os lábios se tocaram num leve roçar. Os olhos se fecharam. O loiro sentiu a língua de Sasuke pedir passagem e não negou, entreabrindo os lábios, fazendo o beijo se aprofundar. Ficaram assim até que seus pulmões pedissem por ar e os fizessem parar o beijo contra a vontade. Naruto olhou para o lado com uma expressão triste e Sasuke estranhou.

- O que foi?

- O que nós vamos fazer? O que vai acontecer a partir de agora?

- Eu também não sei Naruto... Vamos pensar nisso depois. Teremos bastante tempo pra isso depois.

Sasuke começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço e rosto de Naruto, fazendo com que o mesmo fechasse os olhos e soltasse um suspiro de prazer.

- Agora... Apenas aproveite o momento.

- Tudo bem.

Voltaram a se beijar. Sasuke estava certo. Agora o melhor era aproveitar o momento. Depois eles teriam tempo suficiente para pensar. Mesmo que fosse longe um do outro.

* * *

Deixem reviews pra eu poder saber se estão gostando ou não. Pra eu poder melhorar.

OBS: Era pra ser a parte do Naruto da drabble "I Hate Everything About You", mas acabou saindo essa Oneshot. x_x'

E sim... Eu gosto de fazer fanfics com essa música! XD

Beijinhos e até a próxima! o/


End file.
